


Ethan Nestor Imagines (Ethan Nestor/You)

by slooshen



Category: Markiplier (YouTube), crankgameplays (youtube), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Fluff, Imagines, Lemon, Other, possibly smut...? probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slooshen/pseuds/slooshen
Summary: wowie.





	1. welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> Very first work! Yeah! I apologize for any unrealistic things. I've never really used this and I've been stuck in a rut for a disgustingly long time, so maybe different platforms will help! Still have zero idea if I need an upload schedule or anything... whoop de doo, here we go.

A deep breath through the nose, exhale through the mouth. It was a simple action yet it was all you could think of. You didn’t think about the way the wind dragged through your hair or the way your legs pumped to keep momentum or the way the cord of your earbuds got stuck between the plastic and your hip and threatened to pull it out of your ear.

 

It was a windy, cloudy day, and on any other day like this you would have no desire to leave the house to go to the park unless there was some rare astrological/meteorological phenomenon happening, but today was different.

 

Your very best friend was back from L.A.

 

Now, not just any best friend. Ethan. Your best friend since seventh grade! You two were attached at the hip until Ethan moved away to pursue his dreams, hell, you held nothing against him for that. You were his biggest fan since day one. Sure, sometimes it caused him to overwork himself and stuff, but he was happy, and that made you happy.

 

You were snapped out of your trance by two figures approaching you. One was Ethan, you could tell that even without the aquamarine hair. The other had a snapback with a pink band and dark skin. It finally hit you, it was G, Ethan’s friend that you had Skyped with many a time.

 

“Ethan! G!” You called, jumping off the swing and sprinting towards the two, kicking up sand as you took off. Ethan slowed his sprint to a jog as you approached him.

 

Ethan stood, panting. His hair was being pushed in random directions because of the wind. His hazel eyes were glossy but otherwise happy. His face was clearer than the last time you saw him and he seemed less stressed.

 

“Did you walk?” You asked, smiling. Of course, 5he walked, he walked everywhere while home unless it was on the other side of town.

 

He nodded. You grabbed the sides of his coat, right under his arms, and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace. Your hands reached up to the middle of his upper back and his hands held your head in the crook of your neck and around your waist.

 

“Welcome back, Ethan.” You said softly in his ear before pressing your face into the collar of his jacket.


	2. Oops.

I started AO3 about a month ago. I came from Wattpad and I've tried writing on Tumblr but was never really successful (I got too scared/bored to post anything). Last month, I was jumping from fandom from fandom, just feeling rather bored when I slid back into the Crankgameplays/Ethan fandom. A couple days before, I had gotten my invitaton from AO3 that I had applied for. I was super pumped and decided to spit something out. And I did. I haven't re-read it in a while and to be completely honest, I'm scared to.

When I wrote this, I did not expect to get as much attention from it considering I got --at most-- maybe 50 reads on Wattpad. I had no idea how to go about this. I just slipped on tonight and saw 227 reads. 227! For me, that's a ton. My eyes went dry from staring at the screen in udder amazement. I remember when I got my first comment, I was so surprised someone actually liked it.

Unfortunately, a month has passed and I have no desire to update this. I have splurges of inspiration (if that's even the correct word) where it goes as soon as it comes. And then I move to something else. And the process repeats itself.

Maybe, somewhere in the near future, I will update this. I highly doubt this, though. So have that one little goof paragraph. 

Sorry,   
Sloosh


End file.
